


Lovebug

by MyQuirkIsBeingSuperKinky



Series: Modern AU songfics for LawLu [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Relationships, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I Tried, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 22:50:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21026030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyQuirkIsBeingSuperKinky/pseuds/MyQuirkIsBeingSuperKinky
Summary: A wedding for the ages.





	Lovebug

**Author's Note:**

> That wedding scene I was planning to write for needs is here after how many months. you're welcome.

"Come on! Does that look like a sunflower to you!? It's a fucking daisy!" Nami screeched at the delivery man.

Her rage even made Law break a sweat as he fingered through the silks that would cover the pews. They were a lavenderish type of color. Something Robin picked out that would mellow the whole yellow-centric thing.

Gods know why any of them let Luffy chose the color theme.

"If I don't see sunflowers here in the next half hour, I'll take something else for compensation." Nami said with a calm tone, but Law could picture the expression on her face right now.

_Evil_, was what he thought with a shiver crawling up his spine.

"Traguy. Why so nervous. Don't tell me you're getting cold feet now." Robin held a pamphlet over her mouth, an amused glint in her blue eyes.

_Demon_, Law thought. 

"Robin-ya, you're worse than that cat burglar." He murmured with an agitated tone.

Robin chuckled.

"And no. I'm not getting cold feet."

Law glanced over to where his "fiance" was terrorizing the caretaker of the hotel.

Originally they planned to have a simple wedding, but then Luffy sent emails to everyone in his contacts list. Including Garp and Ace. Two of the people they hadn't told yet due to their tendencies to freak out.

Sabo and Dragon were more understanding than the other two, bless them, he remembers saying as he read the numerous messages Ace sent him. Eventually they got it settled, Garp still didn't like him of course, but Luffy definitely had something to say about it.

That still didn't change the fact that Luffy invited over 300 people, also extending invitation to their family which doubled the capacity. Nami chewed them out for hours about the price increase of booking an entire hotel by the beach instead of a small church by the ocean. To which Luffy just laughed at and simply said, in the most cheesy fashion ever, that marrying Law was worth every penny.

He still feels the embarrassment of that day. A beautiful reminder of how much his fiance was an idiot. A romantic idiot, unintentionally of course.

Suddenly, strong arms wrapped around his midsection. Encasing him in a vice like grip.

"Traguy!" Luffy yelled in his ear, though Law didn't flinch since he was used to it.

He just smirked and looked at Robin.

"Besides, I'm not allowed to have cold feet anyways."

With a confused Luffy clinging to him, he walked away to check out the other decorations. Robin smiled warmly at the couple as she played with the ring around her finger.

"Huh? Cold feet? Do you have cold feet? Let's get you socks!"

"No Luf-" Law face palmed and shook his head. "It's just a saying for people who don't want to get married."

"So you don't wanna get married?" There was a little tick in his voice that made Law frown.

He pulled Luffy away from his back and brought him in view. The disappointed pout not suiting his face.

"Sweetheart, that's not what I meant." Law cradled his face, bending over to place his forehead on the others. He looked at every fleck of color in Luffys eyes, attempting his best to memorize their placement.

It triggers a memory of a time. A time when their whole relationship was new and he felt numerous doubts.

What if they weren't accepted in society? Not that Luffy would even care. Even though times changed, that didn't hide the ugly part of the world. The sad truth of judgemental eyes and whispers.

What if his family tried to break them up? That one did happen, but Luffy fought just as hard to keep them together. Ace had no choice but to accept it, especially when Garp didn't approve of his own love life.

Dragon didn't even make a fuss, he didn't even bat an eye, but the threat was real. "If you hurt my son, I'll get rid of you." The words still haunting Law from time to time when he met up with the mysterious politician.

Garp, well, he's a whole other story. First, there was the strangling, then the lockhold, Law doesn't even want to remember the fist of "love" that was meant for Luffy. It was not fun being fussed over a black eye by baby 5.

Corazons reaction was more or less on the bad side. It wasn't negative, he didn't say anything bad about the news of his adoptive son being in a relationship with another boy. He was just shocked Law had romantic interests in the first place. The man fainted at the big news, which led to his coat being burnt by his cigarette.

Doflamingo.....

Law shook away the memory and peppered a few kisses to Luffy's cheeks.

"Shishishi" Luffy giggled at the attention and nuzzled in closer to Laws body. "I know."

"Save that cute crap for tomorrow and help with your god damn wedding!" Nami smacked them both on the head with her perfectly manicured hand. "Or I'll charge you both extra interest for late fees!" The frustrated redhead stormed off with a huff, walking over to a scared looking Usopp who was currently working on a banner.

"Evil witch." Law murmured as he rubbed the sore spot on his head.

"Damn rights she's an evil bitch." Zoro chided as he walked by with various boxes stacked on one another. "Apparently I'm 2,000 belli in debt after borrowing 5 for parking." The mint haired man grumbled.

"Big day tomorrow huh captain?" He grinned, changing the topic completely.

"Yeah! Tomorrow I finally make Law all mine!"

Law made an embarrassed cough and covered most of his face, turning away from a chuckling Zoro.

"Whatever." Law breathed out.

*

An hour later, and several more helping hands stumbling in through the doors, they finally got to some sort of semblance to being done. The finishes touches to be added after the grooms leave.

"But I'm not tired!" Luffy whined as Sanji ushered him out.

The cook inhaled a sharp breath but kept on pushing. "I don't care, you gotta wake up early you idiot!" Once he was out of the threshold and in the hallway, Sanji slammed the door shut.

Law said nothing when Luffy sulked on their to the elevators. He just held the others hand, ignoring all the smiles guests and staff gave them. A huge portion of the guests in the hotel were there for the wedding.

The hotel itself conveniently owned by a good friend of Luffy. With dozens of establishments and branched off hotels around the world, water7 was a luxurious and hugely successful company. The CEO of the hotel was nome other than Luffys bestfriends brother. Or to put it in better words for Law.

That pervert Franky's more mature brother, Iceberg.

How gracious was he to allow them to book the hotel at such a low cost. Even giving them the honeymoon suite for no charge as an early wedding gift.

Though tonight they'd be separated, much to the displeasure of Luffy.

"Come on, nobody's gonna know." Luffy tried to coax Law, but was given a glare in return.

"I'm not going to face Nami-ya's wrath because of you in the morning, husband or not." Law shivers, still remembering the last time he invoked her wrath.

"But it's our wedding, not hers." Like the child he was, Luffy stomped his sandals on the marble flooring. Arms crossed and lips pouted.

His fiance just rolled his eyes.

"It's only for one night Mugiwara-ya. After that you'll be by my side. Always." Law blushed furiously when round eyes blinked up at him.

The shiny awe apparent as Luffy was left dumbstruck. "You mean it?"

"I wouldn't have said yes if I didn't."

Luffy smiled, a soft one he reserved especially for Law in moments like this. Reaching on his tiptoes, arms looping around broad shoulders, Luffy pulled Law close.

They stayed in a strong embrace in front of the elevator, earning a few giggles from Rebecca and Violet who had just arrived not so long ago. The girls didn't interrupt the scene however, just skirted by to another elevator.

"I love you Traguy." Luffy murmured against Laws heated skin. His pulse quickening as reality came crashing in harder than before.

"I love you too Mugiwara-ya." It felt tight as he spoke. He was never the sentimental type guy. Never really crying, but now that he was about to be wed to the love of his life tomorrow. He felt the need to shed a few tears.

But he refrained and placed a rough kiss against Luffys hair before pulling away.

"Get some rest."

Luffy nodded with a wide grin. He bounced on his feet as he entered the open elevator on his side of the hallway. Turning around to wave at Law who entered the elevator opposite to him. "Night Traguy! Love you!"

Law smirked and waved back until the doors shut.

Now alone with his own thoughts, and reflection from the mirrored cart. He felt nerves eating away at him from the inside. Those unforgettable butterflies that Luffy never failed to give him fluttering like crazy in his gut. God he was already a mess inside, but he had never felt this excited in his life.

Well, that's not true.

There were a plethora of times he was equally excited. Like the first time Luffy kissed him for example, or when he first said I love you on the intercom.

The countless nights they ended up tangled in the sheets after they moved in. The rush Luffy gave him by just being there every morning.

The overwhelming feeling of being loved when Luffy proposed.

Every moment spent together until now was all that raced across his mind. Everything poured in all at once, leaving Law a gooey mess as he stumbled to the hotel room number on his keycard.

God, he couldn't wait for the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't care what anyone says. Lovebug by the Jonas brother's is still a banger. 
> 
> Hahaha I have a 750 words essay on a play I didn't read due soon. Scored a 44% on my midterm yo. 
> 
> Uni isn't fun. 
> 
> Rip to my education but have this crap I wrote.
> 
> Might have made a shit ton of spelling and grammar mistakes but linguistics fried my brain more so than it originally was due to highschool. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
